


savior

by Varesa



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varesa/pseuds/Varesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want a love that'll save me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	savior

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** savior  
>  **Series:** "07-Ghost"  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
>  **Warnings:** none.  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Frau, with vague Labrador and Frau/Teito implications.  
>  **Rating:** PG.  
>  **Other:** So. Guess who's back. (The last line is a reference to Castor's wish, which was a love that would change his life.)

There was a moment in Frau's (un)life, not too long ago, where something just _clicked_ in into place within his soul _–_ where the world aligned just right, where everything was _perfect_.

Laying eyes on that battered, chained brat was that moment.

The shock to his system froze the breath in his lungs, sent a flash-fire through his dead body and silenced the ever-present, _hungry_ whispers of the Scythe.

"What a beautiful soul," Labrador murmured softly and Frau just _stared_ at the kid.

 _When a person is given the gift of life from the Chief of Heaven, they are also given three wishes._

In the back of his mind, beneath the stunned presence of the Scythe and his own corrupting soul, Frau could almost hear a voice whisper, _I want a love that'll_ _ **save**_ _me._


End file.
